The Guyver meets SG1
by SaiyanMorpher
Summary: When Sho and gang get stranded on an alien world they get some help from a bunch of Americans. a short dribble x-over with Stargate: SG1 and the great Guyver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate or Guyver franchises.

Timeline notation: For Stargate; this fic begins before the Season 7 episode, "Heroes," thus before the death of Janet Fraiser. For Guyver; if you've read the English released manga or seen the 2005 anime let it be known that this fic branches of into total non cannon AU from the point when Sho and Agito activate the "Creator Relic Spaceship."

This story is **STILL a crossover **_**challenge!!**_ I have no intention of expanding it onward into a fully developed story. Why, you may ask. It's because I have no idea where to go after the two groups meet. I can't fathom how to advance the plot any further. I'm updating and expanding it into two chapters in an attempt to attract more readers who then might choose to adopt this fic as their own. If you like this story or the idea behind it then **PLEASE** feel free to write it out to something complete. Copy this page word for word or rewrite it to something completely different.

I'm posting this challenge in both the Stargate: SG1 and Guyver sections.

Author Note: -'these means the speaker is using a foreign/alien language that the POV doesn't understand'-

-.-

**Chapter One; First Meetings**

The life of Samantha Carter flashed before her eyes. She sat in the dirt, crotched up against a tree for support, a miner flesh wound in her stomach, her P-90 broken in two and discarded beside her. She watched as if in slow motion as the Anubis Kull Warrior lifted its arm to fire its wrist-mounted energy blaster at her.

It's surreal, amazing really, how time seems to stop in the face of death. This is where Sam was, at deaths door. No last minuet rescue, no heroic inspirational last actions. Samantha Carter was going to die, and she knew it.

_How did it come to this?_ She asked herself in the eternal long second before death. _It was supposed to be a routine mission to explore an uninhabited world._ Their MALP had detected a strange energy on the planet and they went to investigate. Soon SG1 found themselves in a Kull ambush. In the chaos Sam was separated from Col. O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c. The sounds of distant gun fire her only clue that they were alive and still fighting.

Death was here. Sam watched in that surreal, almost eternal, slow motion as the Kull fired at her. She closed her eyes at the flash of light and expected to see all her friends and comrades who had given their lives these past six years of SGC service. But to her shock death did not come for her. Curious, Sam opened her eyes to see a strange humanoid blue alien standing in-between her and the Kull.

The alien appeared to be naked; its skin looked almost like leather plated armor. There where spicks on its elbows and some kind of tentacle arching up from his forehead. Because she only had a view of it's backside she could not see his full appearance.

This is not what shocked her though, it was the fact that the alien had taken a direct hit from a Kull blaster and was still standing. With a loud 'snikt' sound the two elbow spikes grow about two feet. A Major Samantha Carter stared in wonder the alien suddenly vanished from sight only to appear behind the Kull Warrior. The Air Force major blinked several times, her brain struggling to understand what she had just witnessed. During this moment of confusion however, Sam's shock was doubled as the Kull fell apart into four parts, as though he had been severed in half both vertically and horizontally.

"Oh my god" she whispers.

The blue alien must have heard her because he turned to face her and approached slowly.

-'Hello, who are you, are you hurt?'- The alien said. Its voice sounded like that of a young male, but distorted electronically, almost as if he was speaking through a speaker or intercom.

He's voice wasn't what surprised Samantha the most though. No, it was the fact that he was speaking Chinese. _Where could he have possibly learned an Earth language?_ She wondered. (AN: actually he's speaking Japanese, but not all Americans can recognize the difference based on the pronunciation of the two languages, Sam is just one of them.)

-.-

_Damn, I knew I should have taken English last semester!_ Sho thought as he looked at the women on the ground before him. He wished he could transform to reassure her, but this was still a danger zone, and what if she wasn't trustworthy.

_By the look of the flag on her uniform she's American Military. But how the hell did she get to this planet? That thing that attacked me was after her too; maybe she crashed here like we did?_

Sho racked his brain for all the English words he new.

"M-me Sho... -who y-you?"

The women blinked a few times in understanding. "Major Samantha Carter United States Air Force."

_Is 'Major' her name, or is it a rank?_ Sho thought, although he did understand what 'United States Air Force' meant.

-'How did...'- Samantha was cut of by blaster fire. A group of the black armored aliens where advancing towards them. Dashing forward Sho gently picked Samantha up and dodged the enemy fire.

As he evaded the enemy he fired at them with his 'head beam.' Their armor protected them so Sho, using deceptive evasion, herded them in a close grouped target. When he was ready Sho gently put Samantha down and fired three 'Pressure Cannon' blasts at the group causing the advancing enemy to implode on each other.

-'Holy shi...'- again Samantha's comment was cut off as Sho grabbed her and began running through the forest. The Guyver's advanced sensors detected more combat not far from where Sho and Samantha where. Reasoning that it could be more Americans and the strange aliens Sho headed towards that area.

His hunch correct, they arrived to find three Americans pinned down behind some ancient ruins while a horde of bad guys approached. Careful to avoid enemy fire Sho dashed in and dropped Samantha off to where her comrades where before jumping over the American's makeshift barricade.

-.-

It happened so fast that all Colonel O'Neill new was that one second they where pinned down and then suddenly Major Carter appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Before he could form the words to ask her 'what the hell?' the enemy fire stopped. Looking over their barricade Jack was amazed to see a blue alien standing admits the fallen Kull, who where now a mess of detached body parts scattered all over the battle field.

"Who is this guy?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"I don't know sir." Major Carter said, while wincing as Dr. Jackson wrapped her flesh wound. "But he saved my life before coming here and he seems to speak Chinese."

"Really, Chinese? That's interesting." Dr. Jackson said. Teal'c, stoic as ever, merely raised an eyebrow.

-'Hello, you're all Americans right? How did you get to this planet?'- The alien asked them as he approached

"Oh..." Jackson said, "He's speaking Japanese, Sam, not Chinese."

"My mistake," Sam said rolling her eyes.

-'Is something the matter?'- The alien asked.

-'No nothing.'- Daniel said in perfect Japanese, -'Major Carter simple misunderstood your language and thought were speaking another one called Chinese.'-

-'You Americans, how typical'- The alien said humorously.

-'My name is Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, you've met Major Carter, and this is Teal'c he...'-

The alien locked eyes with the Jaffa and his head twitched. In a burst of speed he charged forward to strike at Teal'c.

"STOP!" Sam yelled, trying to get up. Jack lifted his P-90 ready to fire, and Daniel placed himself in-between Teal'c and the alien.

The alien stopped in mid attack, his elbow blade a centimeter from Daniel's face.

-'He's one of those things that attacked me the other day; they are the ones who called in those armored guys!'- The alien yelled.

-'Those guys who attacked you are Jaffa, and yes, Teal'c is also a Jaffa. But Teal'c has allied himself with us in order to defeat the Goa'uld.'-

-'The who?'- The alien said while not backing down.

Daniel was surprised that he didn't know what the Goa'uld where, but decides to explain anyway.

-'The Goa'uld are an evil race who use advanced technology to pose as gods and enslave less advanced races. The Jaffa have been slaves for the Goa'uld for over 10,000 years. They are forced to fight as expendable soldiers and they don't even know that their masters are false gods. Teal'c realized the truth and joined us in the hopes of defeating the Goa'uld and freeing his people. He. Is. Not. Your. Enemy.'-

-'Very well, I apologize.'- the alien said as he stepped back and the elbow blade was sucked back into his arm. -'Now please tell me, how three Americans teamed up with an alien get so far from Earth? And, more importantly, do you have a way of getting back there?'-

Daniel relayed the question and SG1 discussed it. "The fact that he mentioned 'Earth' and called us American rather then the Tau'ri is proof that he knows more about our planet then any other race we've ever encountered." Daniel said.

"He also seems to be ignorant of the Goa'uld." Major Carter added her two cents.

"I don't like this, it doesn't add up." Colonel O'Neill said in a grated tone.

"It's seems improbable that such a powerful race can exist without the Goa'uld trying to enslave them. To remain hidden they must have advanced technology such as the Asgurd or Nox." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, but that would mean they have to know about the snakes, right?" Colonel O'Neill said sarcastically. "So this guy's lying to us."

"Not necessarily, remember Nafrayu, the Nox child? He had never heard of the Goa'uld because he was too young. This alien's voice does sound young." Sam said, "His race my be aware of the Goa'uld and still he personally may not."

-.-

Sho was beginning to become annoyed. The four strangers had been chatting amongst themselves, completely ignoring his question, for what felt like hours, although only a minuet or two.

"Oy!" he yelled. "You gonna' answer me or what?" the four looked at him and then Daniel stepped forward.

"Sorry," he said, "It's really complicated."

"You mean you don't know if you can trust me or not." Sho said.

Daniel sagged a little as if he'd just been caught in a lie.

"I'm sorry, it's just the situation doesn't add up. You're obviously part of an advanced race, yet you claim to know nothing of the Goa'uld. Your words, and very language, suggest you know things about our planet that should be impossible for you to know. How exactly did you learn to speak Japanese and come to know of Earth anyway?"

Sho looked at him confused. _Why do they think I'm_... but then it hit him like a blast from ZX-Tole's hyper-laser. _Of course, with my armor on they think I'm some kind of alien._ Sho still didn't know if they were trustworthy or not, but their actions so for would suggest, logically, that they knew nothing about Guyver's, Zoaloads, and Creators. Taking a chance Sho made a decision.

"The answer to your question, Dr. Jackson, is rather simple." Stepping back Sho let the Guyver armor disengage, breaking apart and sucking itself into the organisms on his back, revealing his true, human, form. "My name is Sho Fukamachi, and I was born in Minakami, Gunma Japan."

Sho smirked snidely as he viewed the shocked and amazed faces of the four strangers.

-.-

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded, forcing Daniel to politely translate.

"He says that it's like our story 'really complicated'" Daniel translated Sho's answer. "He realizes that we've got questions and he has many of his own. But before we delve into all that there is something he must know first."

"And what's that?" an annoyed Jack asks.

-'Do you have any food?'- Daniel blinked several times before translating for the Colonel and asked Sho to elaborate. -'My friends and I have been stranded here for several months. There's nothing on this planet for me to hunt and our food reserves are running low.'-

"Daniel, ask him how he got to this planet." Sam asked

-'By ship, how else?'- Sho explained.

"Where are his friends now?" Jack asked impatiently.

-'In our ship, about a days walk to the North'- Sho said once the request was translated.

"Tell him that we need to get Sam back to base for medical attention, but don't mention the Stargate. I'll take her back; meanwhile I want you and Teal'c to stay here with him. Try and get him to take you to his ship. Once back at the SGC I'll return with backup and a jeep. Keep your tracker on so I can follow you. Tell the kid I'll bring back some military rations. That should feed his friends without making them suspicious about where it came from."

"Very well O'Neill." Teal'c responded while Daniel translated. Carter looked seriously sour at missing out on exploring a new ship.

(AN: in this fictitious AU the Stargate Ring is just big enough to fit small vehicles like a jeep but nothing bigger. Considering how huge Earth is the SGC would need vehicles to cover large ground when exploring other worlds.)

-.-

Just under an hour later Sho Fukamachi was guiding the two SG1 members through the dense forest, trying to make small take with the one who spoke Japanese, Daniel Jackson.

"So, you came here by ship, but why did you decide to land here? Is there something on this planet you where looking for?" Daniel asked

"No, we crashed. We never intended to leave Earth." Sho said.

"You mean you left from Earth?"

"Yes, the ship was buried under a volcano and I accidentally activated its auto-pilot. Next thing I new we were crash landing. The ship won't launch now, it's broken, and even if we could, I don't know how to find Earth."

"Where did it come from? More over what is that armor thing you've got?"

"It's called the Guyver and it is connected to the ship. The full details of my story will have to wait until your friends return and I'm reunited with mine."

"I understand..." at that time Jack pulled up in his promised jeep with SG3 dragged along for the ride.

-'Hay kids, how's the hick going?'-

"How did you get a car? Where did those guys come from? And Major Carter, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Sho asked though his shock.

"SG3 and the Jeep came with us when we arrived on the planet." Daniel translated Jack's response. "As for Sam's injury, it was miner enough to allow for her to return. And trust me, nothing can keep her from explore new and exiting forms of alien tech." _I can't believe Hammond or Dr. Frasier let her return so soon. She must have been really stubborn._

An hour, and very quite car ride, later they pulled up to what looked like a giant blue egg. Although the egg looked to be simply sitting on the ground pointing up the dirt around it suggested that there was more to the ship buried underground. The ship was at the end of a long trench of burnt earth. From its position, and the tree logs propped up on one side, it looked as if it had crashed on it's side and was propelled by momentum some distance from it's original touchdown sight. After the crash the crew most of propped it up to stand upright and dug a hole to act as an indented launch pad.

Jumping from the jeep Sho approached the ship and placed his hand on the side. A circular doorway simply appeared there.

"Hey guys it's me!" Sho yelled into the hole. "I've brought some people with me, their humans from Earth, but their also American!" Sho tried to make the statement sound as if it was no big deal, but Daniel knew he was telling his companions to be cautious.

The first to exit was Tetsuro, "Sho, how did they get here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I don't think they're from Chronos. They didn't recognize the Guyve..." Sho was silenced by Mizuki dashing out of the ship and tackling him into a bear huge.

"I was so afraid Sho, you where gone so long I..." she said on the verge of tears.

"Sorry about that Mizuki-chan. But you know how tough I am." He said while flexing his muscles. Mizuki rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about 'boys...'

"I see we have guests, Fukamachi-san." Dr. Hayami said.

"Yes, where are Yohei-san, Shizu-san and Odagiri-shi?"

"Yohei-san collapsed an hour ago, Shizu-san hasn't left her grandfather's side. Dr. Odagiri is checking on Murakami-shi's stasis." There was a pause and one of the Americans took the opportunity to step in and introduce the new arrivals to this desolate planet.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson..." Daniel then introduced the SG personnel. "We've brought you some of our military rations; sorry we don't have anything better."

"That's quite alright. I am Dr. Toshiaki Hayami." he said and then introduced everyone gathered, skipping Sho because the Americans had already met him.

"So why don't you tell us how the hell you got here? Earth doesn't have faster then light travel yet so what's the deal?" Tetsuro demanded rather rudely.

"Tetsuro..." Sho said softly, disapproving his friend's attitude.

Daniel remained calm. "It is a rather long and complicated story. Incidentally I would like to ask you the same questions."

Tetsuro didn't know how to respond to the polite way that Daniel had rebuffed him. Sho decided to take charge.

"With all due respect Dr. Jackson-shi, I did save all your lives today. Also, we are sort of in my territory. Perhaps you could tell us your story. Then I will tell you ours. Afterwards we can begin to openly question each other. Is that satisfactory?"

After translating Sho's proposal... -'Well, what do you want to do?'- Daniel asked Jack

-'This Guyver technology could be very useful in our fight with the Goa'uld. If what they have told us so for is true there is a good chance that such technology is already on Earth.'- Teal'c said.

-'I agree with Teal'c. Also there are mostly kids here, so it's possible that the Japanese government isn't in on this.'- Sam said.

-'Okay, okay... Tell them about the 'gate. But keep it to the basics, minimum disclosure. Worst case scenario we could leave them here.'-

Daniel frowned at Jack's idea, but didn't say anything. Instead he took a deep breath and began his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate or Guyver franchises.

Timeline notation: For Stargate; this fic begins before the Season 7 episode, "Heroes," thus before the death of Janet Fraiser. For Guyver; if you've read the English released manga or seen the 2005 anime let it be known that this fic branches of into total non cannon AU from the point when Sho and Agito activate the "Creator Relic Spaceship."

This story is **STILL a crossover **_**challenge!!**_ I have no intention of expanding it onward into a fully developed story. **PLEASE** feel free to write it out to something complete. Copy this page word for word or rewrite it to something completely different.

If you're familiar with Stargate SG-1 then this chapter can be skipped, as it's nothing more then a series recap.

-.-

**Chapter Two: Origins of the Stargate.**

"There is an alien device, called the Stargate. It creates a stable wormhole between two gates allowing instantaneous travel to any planet that is part of the gate network..." Daniel then gave them a brief explanation on the Ancients, or gate builders. He described how the Ancients had vanished from this galaxy more then 10 million years ago. Some had fled to another, as of yet unidentified galaxy, while still others had somehow evolved beyond the need for physical bodies and now existed as beings of energy in a state they called Ascension.

"Archaeologists had found the Stargate in Giza, 1928…" Daniel said leading into an explanation of their first mission to Abydos and their encounter with the parasitic alien Ra which lead to the false God's death.

"By killing Ra..." he concluded, "we subsequently alerted the others of his race to the fact that the humans of Earth had advanced technologically enough to be at least a small threat. At the time we had thought that Ra was the last of his kind, but one year after Abydos…" He told them of Apophis and the formation of Stargate Command… "Since then we've been using the Stargate to travel the galaxy. Our standing orders are to acquire technology in order to defend ourselves against hostile races. But we're also just explores trying to forge alliances and trade-agreements with other peaceful species."

"During the first year of operation we at the SGC learned a lot about Ra's race, they call themselves Goa'uld. After the rebellion on Earth several thousand years ago Ra decided he needed an army who could keep order and control over worlds under his rule while he was off on some anther planet. But he also knew he would need a means to control the armies themselves so that they couldn't rebel either. At that time not all Goa'uld where capable of taking control over a host's body, those that failed died along with the being they where trying to take control over. Thus Ra and his scientist began experimenting on their human slaves, eventually creating the first Jaffa.

"Jaffa have greater speed, strength, and stamina then ordinary humans. Their longevity is between two and three hundred years. But Jaffa have no immune system. To survive they must carry a Goa'uld larva in their stomachs, their bodies acting as a sort of incubator for the infant symbiots. If a Jaffa loses or removes their young Goa'uld the Jaffa will then die, once the larva reaches maturity it can take control of any host lifeform with no risk or danger or failure and the Jaffa must then be assigned a new larva to survive. We've recently discovered a drug that, with the aid of some allies called the Tok'ra, can function in a manner that allows a Jaffa to live without their Goa'uld larva symbiot. It unfortunately doesn't work on all Jaffa; we're trying to refine it even now.

"The Tok'ra are a subspecies of Goa'uld. Many thousands of years ago they defected from the Goa'uld. Tok'ra refuse to force themselves on unwilling hosts, they have no Jaffa at their command. They fight the Goa'uld with intent to remove the evil parasites from the galaxy…" Daniel continued to explain more of what the humans at the SGC knew of the Tok'ra. Then he moved on to some of their other allies, such as the Asgard.

-.-

When Daniel finished his story Sho and gang where shocked silent.

"Wow..." Mizuki said.

"You think these 'Ancients' could have been Creators?" asked Tetsuro.

"Possible, but improbable, the Creators arrived on Earth 200-thousand years ago, the Alterans have supposedly been absent for 10-million." Dr. Hayami said

"Um, excuse me? the Creators?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, right, I guess it's my turn to tell a story." Sho said sheepishly. And so, with Daniel translating, Sho began his own tale...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate or Guyver franchises.

Timeline notation: For Stargate; this fic begins before the Season 7 episode, "Heroes," thus before the death of Janet Fraiser. For Guyver; if you've read the English released manga or seen the 2005 anime let it be known that this fic branches of into total non cannon AU from the point when Sho and Agito activate the "Creator Relic Spaceship."

This story is **STILL a crossover **_**challenge!!**_ I have no intention of expanding it onward into a fully developed story. **PLEASE** feel free to write it out to something complete. Copy this page word for word or rewrite it to something completely different.

If you're familiar with the Guyver anime or manga I highly suggest you read this chapter anyway. I've altered the cannon history of Guyver to try and make it fit into the Stargate universe, which is really different.

-.-

**Chapter Three: Origins of the Guyver.**

"For Tetsuro, Mizuki, and I it all began about a year ago when I discovered accidentally activated the Guyver, or Bio-Booster Armor as it's alternately called. Almost everyday for a week after that I was attacked by monsters. While defending myself I learned about what they were and where they came from..."

Sho explained all he new about the evil Chronos organization and their sick genetic experiments, including the creation of shape shifting monsters called Zoalords and Zoanoids. Sho described his fight with Guyver 2, used by Oswald A. Lisker. He told them about Makishima Agito, a senior class mate who hated Chronos and had discovered and activated the third Guyver unit. He also described their encounter with former journalist Murakami Masaki. A man who Chronos had kidnapped and illegally experimented as part of the Zoalord development program, turning him into a prototype Zoalord. Sho described how these events lead to the destruction of the Japanese HQ of Chronos located in Minakami.

"After that battle Agito told us about Mt. Mikuni, where Chronos secretly kept their world central HQ. We then tried to infiltrate the complex. At the time we didn't know that this spaceship…" he gestured to the ship behind him, "...was buried under the volcano. Our intention was to destroy their primary HQ in hopes of stopping their planes to take over the world. During the battle our only option was to seek refuge inside the dormant ship. In an attempt to escape we activated the craft, our Guyver's primary CPU able to telepathically control the ship's computer.

"As the relic ship began to rise from the ground Agito and I had to fight Archanfel, leader of Chronos and most powerful of all Zoalords, on the outer hull. He brutally beat us, killing Agito. He would have killed me too but just at that moment the craft began to exit the atmosphere. The Guyver let me survive in the vacuum of space, something Archanfel couldn't do. I was barely ably to beat him and force him from the outer hull. He reentered Earth's atmosphere in an uncontrolled decent. I don't know if he survived or not.

"After leaving the atmosphere I wanted to land somewhere to alert the world to the danger that Chronos represented. However I didn't understand how to operate the ship and it acted on auto-pilot, activating some kind of faster then light engine and flew to this star system. I don't know if it was due to the age or if something was wrong but we immediately crashed on this planet. While trying to re-activate the ship and return home I somehow gained access to some kind of ships log. The log described to me the true origin of the ship, Guyvers, Zoalords and Zoanoids, revealing that everything that Masaki had told us before was in fact inaccurate based on misinterpreted information discovered by Chronos archeologists and lies propagated by Archanfel.

"Just under 200-thousand years ago there existed a coalition of different alien species. They called themselves the 'Creators' and each member of this alliance had a Bio-Booster Unit, a symbiotic bio-mechanism that bonds with a host to create a body covering that acts as an all-purpose environment suit. The Creators somehow got involved in a deadly war and began trying to create the ideal life-form for use as a template in their biological weapon super soldiers. This life-form had to be highly intelligent, highly adaptable to their environment and possess strong breeding potential.

"When they arrived on Earth and discovered primitive man they reasoned that humans where the closest they would find for their purposes. Using advanced genetic technologies and Earth as their Petri dish they reengineered humans into their ideal template. They placed genetic safeguards in the DNA of their research subjects that allowed The Creators total dominance over the human mind. From there they created the first ever Zoanoids. Various different Zoanoid types were designed for different battle scenarios and skills.

"To act as generals in their Zoanoid armies they created Zoalords. Zoalords possess far more strength and power then normal Zoanoids. However they also have great mental abilities that let them dominate over the lower Zoanoids, even to go as far as to strip them of all intelligence, thought and/or freewill. Several years into their occupation of planet Earth one curios Creator scientist decided to give a Bio-Booster Unit to a human slave. The Human transformed into a being with near limitless regenerative healing powers, making an almost indestructible soldier.

"Fascinated by what had happened The Creators decided to alter the bass design of a few units to provide them with weapons, such as arm swords, laser beams, a gravity cannon attack, and a super destructive energy wave. When they tested this new battle armor the results terrified them. The Bio-Booster Armor increased human strength perhaps a hundred fold, creating a warrior so formidable it could not be defeated. A weapon more dangerous then they could even imagine possible. More frightening to them was the fact that a bio-boosted human was free of the Creators telepathic commands.

"They called it "Guyver," which in their language meant "out of control." The Guyver attacked the Creators in retribution for how the humans had been mistreated. The Creators where forced to evacuate Earth, thus their creations were never called into battle. When they fled the Creators either took with them or destroyed all of their technology so that nothing would be left behind on Earth.

"Alas one of their creations survived. Archanfel, the first Zoalord; he was created to be the leader of all Zoanoids. Where as normally a Guyver is equal to a Zoalord, Archanfel is for stronger. During the Creators exodus from Earth they tried to destroy the planet with a Moon-sized asteroid. They wanted to erase the evidence of their crimes. Archanfel stopped the attack at great physical cost to himself. Ever since he has needed to hibernate for hundreds of years at a time before becoming physically active.

"Ultimately his goal is to dominate the entire Earth, transforming all humans into mindless Zoanoid soldiers, and then seek out the Creators and annihilate them. To this end Archanfel gathered humans who would be willing to help him and created Chronos, which eventually evolved into the bioengineering pharmaceutical company Chronos Industries. Since their conception 9,000 years ago Chronos has been marginally successful in recreating the lost sciences of the Creators. During that time most stories and myths regarding vampires, werewolves, gargoyles, and the like were in fact stories about Zoanoids.

"Three years ago Chronos discovered this Creator spaceship buried under the volcano at Mt. Mikuni. It took them more then a year to find a means of entering it, at the cost of several dead Zoanoids. One Zoanoid survived long enough to exit the craft with three Guyver Units. It died moments after and Chronos was unable to reenter the ship again. They began to study the Guyvers but shortly after realizing what they where and before they could activate them, they were stolen by an escaped Zoanoid test subject.

"The test subject was caught in a forest area near where I used to live. Rather then surrender quietly the test subject used a grenade, killing himself, several of his pursuers and scattering the three Guyver Units around the area. That's when I found the first unit and where our story begins. Now we've been stuck on this world for six months. A few weeks ago those, what are they called, Jaffa? came through your Stargate. The rest you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate or Guyver franchises.

Timeline notation: For Stargate; this fic begins before the Season 7 episode, "Heroes," thus before the death of Janet Fraiser. For Guyver; if you've read the English released manga or seen the 2005 anime let it be known that this fic branches of into total non cannon AU from the point when Sho and Agito activate the "Creator Relic Spaceship."

This story is **STILL a crossover **_**challenge!!**_ I have no intention of expanding it onward into a fully developed story. **PLEASE** feel free to write it out to something complete. Copy this page word for word or rewrite it to something completely different.

-.-

**Chapter Four: What happens Next?**

"And I thought our story was hard to believe." Jack said as Daniel finished translating. "Well, thoughts, comments?"

"I sense no attempt at deception." Teal'c said.

"Yeah," Daniel said, "I wonder if the Ancients where ever a part of this Creators coalition?"

"I'm not so sure," Carter interjected. "...he said that the Creators arrived on Earth around about 200 thousand years ago. We know that the Ancients have been absent from the Milky Way for 5 to 10 million years so..."

"What about this Chronos Industry? Any of you ever hear of it?" Jack asked.

"I have..." said Captain Choymi of SG3, he was Japanese-American. "My cousin who still lives in Japan sent me a letter and mentioned something about their Minakami HQ being destroyed by a terrorist attack. Sense then their stock has plummeted and they've gone bankrupt."

"So what this Sho kid told us could be true." Said Colonel Rogers of SG3.

"So what do we do with them?" asked Daniel

"I don't know, what do they want?" Jack asked

"I think they just want to go home and live in peace. I get the feeling Sho is worried that this Archanfel guy is still alive and wants to stop him." Daniel said.

"If Archanfel is alive then he's a more immediate threat then the Goa'uld because he's on Earth." Sam said. "And from the sound of it, not to mention from what we've witnessed Sho do to those Kull, a Guyver and a Zoanoid are extremely powerful super-soldier bio-weapons. It makes me sick to imagine a human being forced to undergo that kind of change, but I can't deny it would be a huge advantage against the Goa'uld…"

-.-

-.-

That's all I got, like I said my brain can't fathom how to advance the story from here on. To reiterate, I don't plan to continue this story into any more chapters, this update was only to correct various spelling and grammar errors (hopefully I got most of them), to edit some narratives to make it less confusing, and to attract new readers who might be willing to adopt this fic.

In response to some reviews I just want you to know that yes, I know the Creators where supposed to arrive on Earth several billion years ago and create all life including the dinosaurs. But in this fanfic AU that's a misconception based on misinterpreted information. Sho learns the truth after leaving Earth. I did this to try and make the way to different worlds of Stargate and Guyver fit more together. I guess I didn't express that idea well enough in the first narrative. Hopefully it makes sense now.

Also, based on what I saw in the anime, Agito was roughly equal in strength to Zoalord Guyot, but none of them compared to Archanfel. Also, as for the Creators giving humans the Bio-Booster armor as is without a redesign, I thought that was a bit illogical. If a normal human used a normal Bio-Booster Unit then why dose the Bio-Booster have so many weapons on it? High Frequency Swords, Mega-Smasher, Pressure Cannon, Sonic Buster, Head-Beam etc... some might be explained away as enhancements to human abilities, but some must have been intentionally designed as weapons, why would the Creators create Bio-Boosters this way and not use them as weapons themselves?

If you liked it and if you have the time then **please** feel free to let it inspire you to write a real story.

Cheers ;-)


End file.
